


Bitty's coffee

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Coffee, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Short Story, Soul Bond, cause i love that tag!!!, fast burn, growing bitty, i'm sleepy, light hearted, like when you soul bond, my own spin on it, sans/reader - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: You've finally had enough! That poor bitty deserves better!Wait! He's mine now?!





	1. Alright then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cup Of Coffee And Sweet Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850586) by [DaddyKitty_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKitty_Chan/pseuds/DaddyKitty_Chan). 



> Hello! This is gonna be a short story :)
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know and feed back is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and of course i dont own anything form undertale or bittytale! All rights go to the owners!

"I heard that bitty's clean really well."

 

"Do they? Maybe I should get one so I don't have to clean anymore!?"

 

"I think there supposed to be like pets though. Sorta like a dog, I think."

 

Over hearing the conversation at the counter you hold your tongue. _Bitty's are not just some pet that would do house work for you! Their smart and intelligent. Most likely smarter then you swallow bitches!_

 

Your attention is drawn to the door as it chimes, face falling slight. The worst of the worst, Lila walked through the door. She always had her bitty on her shoulder no matter what weather! The bitty is always in the same clothes, even when it's snowing outside. Hell, sometimes she even spends the whole day in the shop!  6 in the morning to 10:30 at night! Not once giving the poor bitty anything! Not even water!

 

Forcing your work smile, you give her the normal greeting. "Welcome to Bittersweets coffee and treats, What can I get you today."

 

She walked to the counter, looking at the menu behind you. Well she was taking her time you glanced at the bitty. He has the same white t-shirt with the same ratty pair of  black shorts. You could tell he was underweight, seeming feverish. This caused you to grimace slightly. Lila looks towards you with a face that says 'What are you gonna do about it.' Meeting her gaze you see the challenge there.

 

"Miss I think your bitty is sick."

 

Voice sicking sweet as you point towards the poor dear. You almost didn't see the shocked look on his face before it dead panned again.

 

"Excuse me but that's none of your concern!" _She a straight up bitch!_

 

" Ma'am I do believe that in the adoption sheets it says that in any case, the bitty isn't taken care of **properly** they will be taken away. From the looks of it, I'm pretty sure that you would fail the interview when they come to see what the claims are about." You did, after all read everything about them in hopes of getting one soon.

 

"I don't have to take this, where is your manger!"

 

Grinning almost ear to ear she watches your face for your reaction, but what she didn't expect was your smile to soften.

 

" Oh? What is it that you want with me?" Resisting the urge to laugh in her face, she stuttered, 

 

" I- I meant the owner of the store."

 

Her confidence fading. Letting your smile drop.

 

"Look Lila, I am the owner of the this hole place." Making a show with your hands. " So what is it that you need to talk to me about?!"  She looked shocked, her mouth hung open. Your eyes met the bittys, smiling at him.

 

"Tell you what, I will forget this happened if you give me your bitty." Now she just looked Faber gassed.

 

"W-What?"

 

"You heard me! Give me your bitty or else I'll have to report you! And you have to promise me that you'll never get another animal or bitty again!" 

 

Somehow she regained some of her confidence. " You can't do this! You have no proof!" _Really! this fucking bitch want's to play it that way!_

 

"NO PROOF! HA!"

 

Grabbing your cell phone, you showed her a video of her sitting in your shop eating and drinking while her bitty sat still like a doll, his small frame looked so sad and painful.

 

"What do you think of that!"

 

"I didn't give you permission to film me so you cant use that."  You couldn't help but grin.

 

"It's from my security cameras so I can. So, now what are you going to do **Lila**?!"

 

Her face paled. She moved slightly to look at your other regulars as if to ask _' are you seeing this'_ but they did nothing. Picking her bitty off her shoulder, she dropped him on the counter quickly leaving the store mumbling under her breath about this being a load of shit.

 

Well now, you had a bitty sitting on the counter looking shocked and fearful. _Poor dear is shaking like a leaf._ The door chimed again, looking up you spot Joe walking in for his shift.  _Perfect timing!_

 

"Hey Joe you're starting now! Call Brook if there are any issues!"

 

Gently picking the bitty up you walk out the door leaving a confused Joe behind.


	2. Well then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! big Thank You to my life savor StripesnBooks for editing this!! There an amazing writer and i think you should check them out!! 
> 
>  
> 
> So depression got me down but I'm fighting the best i can! I wanted to give you guys something to show that i am in fact still writing! Have faith in me!
> 
> I hope you like it and please tell me if you see any mistakes cause i wrote this with a very sleepy brain. Also feedback is always amazing! 
> 
> Also i most likely have to edit this later so please comment if you see something that doesn't make sense or mistakes in general!! Okay I'm going now. 
> 
> *leaves room*

  The instant you got home the bitty started making a fuss. Gently placing him on your kitchen table, to your surprise he started sweating even more. His eye lights were unfocused and hazy.  _ Oh god! Is he okay!?  _ Slowly reaching for the small skeleton, he slapped your hand away before curling into himself. Using the sweetest tone you had you spoke softly.

 

“Hey there, I’m not going to hurt you. . . can I please take a look at you?  _ Please?” _

 

You hadn’t meant for to sound so concerned but he really seemed sick, his skull was now covered in blue sweat and his whole body was shaking.  _ Is He DYING!?! Oh GOD! What if it’s too late! Did that fucking bitch kill this sweetheart? What if he’s too far gone! Wait just calm down . .Deep breaths!!  _  You were drawn out of your thoughts as a tiny skeleton hand was now gripping your much larger one. 

 

His eye lights were dimming faster. His grip loosened as he dropped onto the counter.

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

It took two hours but you finally managed to cool him off, his fever now dropping to a manageable temperature. Every part of your body relaxed at once, causing you to sigh loudly.

 

“Thank god you're okay. . .”

 

Smiling down at the small form on your large bed, you gently got up. Before you left the room you tossed one last look over your shoulder, closing the door half way so that he could leave the room if he wanted to.  _ Okay, I have to call mama’s bitty store.  _ Grabbing the cordless phone dialing the number.

 

“Hello! You’ve reached Mama’s bitty’s, how may I help you today?”

 

“Ah. . Hi, I just got a bitty from somebody and would like to ask  few questions. . “

 

“. . . . . . “

 

“Hello?”

 

“. . . . . . “

_ Did.  .Did she hang up? _

 

“Are you one miss.Y/n?”

 

Taking a second to process what she said, closing your eyes.  _ How’d she. . .LILA! That Fuckin cunt!  _ Managing to rein in your anger you spoke as calmly as you could.

 

“That I am.”

 

“Would you please inform me of your address, I need to come over to see you.”

 

“Um.. isn’t that wrong?”

 

The women’s voice broke out into unladylike laughter, after a few seconds she took a deep breath in before speaking with amusement.

 

“Oh heavens no, you see whenever we have a bitty re-homed we need to check out the home to make sure it’s safe for the bitty. . . Also from the report I have from one Lila way, I have to see if you stole her bitty in a fit of rage or not.”

 

Smiling to yourself you internally started planning how to get away with murder, or at least how to get away with beating someone half to death.  _ I’m gonna break her pretty little face! _

 

“I live on New monster’s street at Green-hearts apartments, 5th floor. Room 13. . .When will you be here?”

 

_ She’ll probably ask for a house visit tomorrow. _

 

“. . .I can be there in 20 minutes, I’ll see you then!”

 

She hung up with a cheery goodbye, leaving you choking on your spit.you took a look around the apartment.  _ It’s a mess! Shit!  _ The floor had muddy footprints on the tiles and some left over blood from your nose bleed this morning. The living room had a bundle of blankets on either end of the couch, empty bowls on the coffee table with an overflowing trash can next to it.

 

“FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Glancing at the clock you visible relaxed, leaning on the mop.  _ I MADE IT! Yes!  _ The room now smells like lemon, which you weren’t a fan of, but you could live with the smell if it meant the apartment was clean.

 

‘Ding Dong’

 

Breaking out of your thoughts almost racing to the door, pulling it open with a excited grin which quickly fell as you locked eyes with your disgusting neighbor. Tony! Now you didn’t hate him, but he always gave you the creeps since he moved in a few weeks ago. His smile was always too wide whenever he saw you. Tiny button eyes slowly traced your figure as you crossed your arms throwing him a annoyed look.

 

“What do you want Tony?”

 

“Now dear, is that any way to talk to your neighbor? I didn’t have to bring you your mail that was mixed into mine.”

 

He waved the envelope in front of you for a second before his sleazy smile grew. He looked as if he was about to push into your home when a cheery women’s voice called out from behind him.

 

“Hello! I have some business with that young miss, so if you wouldn’t mind letting me in.”

 

Your skin crawled as he threw you a wink, placing the envelope on the counter before turning around. Your eyes caught the taser in his pocket before he quickly entered his house. The chipper women waved her fluffy hand in your face as your thoughts tried and failed to find a reason to why he had a taser. Looking the woman over, you noticed her fluffy pink fur, and adorable pink button nose with large eyes that beamed with kindness.

 

_ She’s so cute! I wonder if she would let me stroke her fur?  _ Shaking your head slightly, you smiled at the bunny monster, moving sideways to let her in.

 

“Please come in.”

 

As soon as she was inside your home her smile dropped, tension filling the room. Giving you a hard stare. Well, not you exactly. She was staring at your chest, and after a few moments her smile was back.

 

“Could you please show me the bitty?”

 

Nodding, leading her to your room. Before opening the door, glancing at her again with a sheepish grin.

 

“I just got his fever to subside so I’d rather not wake him.”

 

Her eyes water slightly as you pushed the door open, The small bundle didn’t move. His chest was slowly raising and falling. She pushed past you, leaning over to the small bitty. Her voice was so soft and so kind, It reminded you of your mother when you were younger. Smiling at the happy memory, you almost missed his head lifting slowly as he stared wide eyed at her.

 

“Mama? What are you doing here?” She chuckled softly as she reached for him, stroking his head slowly humming in thought.

 

“Well Sans, it seems your link was broken. . I’m sorry, it must be uncomfortable.”

 

Shaking his skull, a small smile plastered on his face as a few tears ran down his face.

 

“no….. Not really mama, i knew from the beginning that it wasn’t her. . “

 

Her brows furrowed, tilting her head to the side causing her ears to fall with her.

 

“Why did you go with her then?”

 

More tears fell as he looked away from her, seeming ashamed at his actions.

 

“I was hoping to see my bro, thought maybe. . . “

 

“Maybe you’d run into him if you were adopted. .Oh Sans. . “

 

_ This is way too personal, I should leave.  _ As if on cue she looked over to you.

 

“I’m very sorry to ask this of you in your home but would it be possible to speak with him alone?”

 

Nodding, you leave the room quickly.

  
  
  
__ __ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *enters room* 
> 
> I'm back. So what are your thoughts?


	3. welp, we have problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have to edit this later so feedback would be amazing! please let me know if you see any mistakes to!
> 
> So i will be busy from Monday to Friday. I have a quiz everyday and an exam every second day till the end of this month! *kill me* :D but i wanted to post something other then the one-shots that i have been working on!
> 
> I always wanted to say thank you all for your support! it thanks to all your kindness that i want to keep writing! 
> 
> ps; AmaraGraves and KittyKatt25! i have added the thing!!! *evil laughter* i hope you all like it!

It felt like an hour had passed by the time mama came out, she looked worn down and heartbroken. Her kind eyes shimmered as tears fell down.

 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you.”

 

You patted the couch cushion beside you, a silent invitation that didn’t go unnoticed. As she approached you couldn’t help but worry as to how serious Sans might be.  _ Is he that sick? _

 

Well, your thoughts occupied you, you didn’t notice the silence that filled the room. You both must have sat there for a while before you got up. Rubbing the back of your neck from the tenseness of the situation.

 

“Um.. do you...Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee? Maybe water?”

 

She looked surprised for a moment before shaking her head slightly, causing her ears to flop from side to side. If you weren’t about to have a serious conversation you would have asked to pet her. But that has to be saved for another time.

 

As you sat back down she stared at you, making you feel even more awkward.

 

“Y/n, I know that its a lot to take on, especially since Sans is in such terrible condition…”

 

“What is wrong with him? I mean, I don’t think its fever? Is it?”

 

She looked away from you as more tears began to fall. _ Why does she keep crying? IS HE GOING TO DIE!? _

 

“No, it's not a fever. Sans is suffering from a broken link... “

 

“Broken link? What do you mean?”

 

She whipped her eyes before looking at you, it seemed like she was uncomfortable explaining it, still, she continued.

 

“Its… bitty’s are a type of monster… were all connected to our souls, its what keeps us from collapsing into dust…”

 

She looked away for a moment. _ Dust!? Wait! Does that mean he really might die because of the fucking bitch!?  _ You could feel your rage beginning to boil.  _ If he dies I’m going to KILL HER! _ Mama looked over to you once again, clearly forcing herself to speak.

“When a bitty leaves my shop, they usually leave with someone who’s soul resonates with theirs… Sans, he accepted someone who didn’t resonate with his soul which caused his to.. To weaken..”

 

You grabbed the box of tissues, handing them to her as she began to break down again. You pretty much got the picture so you decided to voice your thoughts.

 

“So you’re saying Sans is sick like that because he choose wrong?”

 

She shook her head before speaking with a shaker voice.

 

“N-no, it was broken.”

 

You started stroking her back as she started to break down, your chest tightens painfully as your subconscious put the pieces together, though you need to be sure. Before you could ask she spoke again.

 

“He might fall down at this rate..”

 

_ Lila, you're so dead if he dies!! I will fucking hunt you down and make you scream! _ Shutting your eyes as tightly as you could, you try to not see red.

 

“Are you saying he might die?”    

 

She nodded weakly as she cried harder, her shoulder was shaking as she curled into herself.

 

“It’s all my fault for not realizing sooner! I-i just thought… Sans was al-always taking care of ev-everyone… So I didn’t lo-look!”

 

You pulled her to you in a side hug, making soft cooing sounds to comfort her.

 

“Its okay, he’ll be okay... I know it... Deep breaths, okay... Is there any way that I can help him so he has a higher chance?”

 

It took her a few moments before she responded.

 

“If you could find Lila… if. If you could bring her here I might be able to heal a bit of the break..”

 

You could tell she was lying. Something just seemed off.

 

“... are you lying?”

 

This clearly crushed her, her whole face dropped to a mournful expression.

“There’s nothing that can help him, he has to pull through it himself, but I don’t know if he can! The only other way I can think of would be if Lila got killed but there is no way that would happen. Not to mention that it might not even help.”

 

Welp, apparently you caused her to babble everything.  _ Fuck this is serious! _ You could feel an overwhelming need to protect overcome you.  _ I’m not going to sit here and watch him get hurt again! I’m going to do something this time! _ You stood suddenly, causing her to flinch slightly.

 

“I’m going to find Lila! Please watch him while I’m gone!”

 

Before she had a chance to ask you anything you were gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took 30 minutes of running down the shopping district before you spotted her.

 

“HEY LILA!”

 

You rasped out angrily. She turned around slowly.

 

“Oh, it's you... What do you want now?”

 

_ How fucking dare you look at me like a piece of garbage while you're causing pain for that poor sweet bitty! _ You barely refined from screaming at her.

 

“I need you to come with me.”

 

She looked disgusted as she took a large step back.

 

“Why would I ever go with you!?”

 

_ Don’t kill her! Don’t kill her! _ You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. _ Just tell her about Sans, I’m sure even a huge bitch like her has a heart... Maybe. _

 

“Look! Your bitty… MY BITTY! Is deathly sick because of you. So I need y-”

 

She cut you off by laughing loudly.

 

“That's too rich! You killed him by taking my pet from me!”

 

You never knew how angry you could get until that moment, your body moved before you could think of what to do next. The feeling of her chin connecting with your fist pulled you out of your rage inducted state. Lila was on the ground nursing her hurt chin as you stared at your knuckles.  _ Wow, didn’t think I’d hit her so hard I’d cut my skin. _ Lila got up from her daze.

 

“Lila! I need you to come with me!”

 

You left no room for argument as you lunged at her. What you hadn’t expected was her to dodge straight into the street just in time to get hit by a bus. _ What? _ You were stuck staring at the place she had just been, you could hear the screaming of a baby and murmurs of people. Your eyes pulled in the direction she was just in, only to see the back of a bus a few meters away.

 

“Oh. God!”

 

You ran.  _ This isn’t my fault! It was an accident!  _ Your breathing was labored when you finally got back to your apartment building. It felt like you were underneath a heavy rock, as you were about to enter the building you realized you left your keys in your apartment. _ Shit! _ Before you could start buzzing numbers in hopes of being let in, Tony opened the door.

 

“Heya toots, what’a doing out at this hour?”

 

“It’s not late, thanks for opening the door.”

 

You ducked underneath his arm to enter, he followed you. Mentally and physically exhausted you chose to ignore him, well you tried to. You felt something metal poke you in the back as soon as you were in front of your apartment door.

 

“Take it nice and easy and nobody has to get hurt.”

 

_ If it’s not one thing it’s another. _ You decided to play along.

 

“Okay.”

 

The second the taser eased up you spun around, grabbing his arm  **hard.** Twisting it, he dropped the taser. Giving him a harsh shove as you picked the taser up.  _ Today’s been a bad day, I may or may not be able to save sans. I might have killed Lila and this Fucker Keeps Doing Creepy Shit! I bet he won’t like a taste of his own medicine! _

 

Tony seemed shocked and horrified as you held the taser towards him, approaching as slowly as possible so he could take it all in.

 

“How’d you do that!? Aren't you supposed to be weak!?”

 

_ Really? _ You closed the distance between you both, pressing the teaser to his nut. Smiling a little too wide as you pressed the button. He started to spasm violently, as he screamed. After a moment you stopped and took a step back.

 

He was now laying on the ground in the fetal position clenching his balls as he sobbed.

 

“I’m going to keep this.”

 

You waved the taser to show him what you meant even if he couldn’t bring himself to look.   

 

“Next time you try something like that... I will break something! Fuck you Tony and stop being a Fucking Creep!”

 

With that you entered your apartment, leaving him on the ground. The second you entered, mama rushed over to you.

 

“Whatever you said to Lila worked! Sans only has a small fever now!”

  
You could feel your sins crawling up your back. _ Should I tell her about what happened or not?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thoughts?


	4. Longing light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for so long! I got really depressed and I didn't want to make this story super dark, so I took a break from it.
> 
> But I am back now, because! *drum roll* TODAY MARKS MY 5TH MONTH SINCE I STARTED WRITING!! YEAHHHHHH! *Party music starts playing in the background.*
> 
> So since that is the case, i decided to fight with my depression and post the updates! So hopefully you like it! Oh and of course if you see any mistakes or errors, please let me know! Oh! And feed back is always welcomed and appreciated!

You shifted uncomfortably as you gazed into her eyes.  _ She would understand, right? But what if she doesn’t, what if she blames me for her death!  _ Taking a deep breath in you come to a decision. “I’m glad… So will he be okay? Or do I have to watch him overnight?”  Every word you spoke after lying tasted bitter, almost as if you were biting into arugula. Mama gave you a bright smile as she spoke softly.

 

“He should make a full recovery, but I would watch him. Just in case.” Her eyes held so many unspoken words at that moment, but somehow it was clear as day to you. After giving her a slight grin, you placed your hand on her shoulder.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of him, so you don’t have to worry.” Mama looked to be on the verge of tears as she just looked into your eyes helpless before you knew what she was doing she hugged you tightly. Her nose twitching as she began sobbing into your shirt. It took a few minutes of gentle cooing before she was finally composed enough to speak without sobbing.

 

“You’re far too kind y/n, but please don’t hesitate to call me if anything happens…” 

 

“I ah, do have one… though it isn’t about sans, well sort of.” She gave you a questioning look before her gentle smile came back as she gestured for you to continue. Feeling unsure if it was alright to ask, you cross your arms and take a small step back. “I think… Sans lied about lila because he was hoping to see his brother, right?” Mama nodded slowly as she caught onto your train of thought. “So I think he’d recover much faster if they could meet…” 

 

“y/n.” She had a stern look on her face, causing you to deflate ever so slightly. “Papyrus can’t see him like this, it would be bad for both of them… don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a wonderful idea, but it just can’t happen right now…” Mama looked to away, clearly thinking deeply for a moment. Your eyes wandered from her to the direction of your room, picturing Sans small form curled into himself.  _ He deserves to see his brother after what he had to go through!  _ You were determined to have them meet, even if it was bad for both of them. Sans had to go through so much just for a chance at seeing his brother, and you weren’t about to let it all be in vain. Before you could start arguing, she shoved a piece of paper into your hand. “This is papyrus owners number… please y/n, think about what is best for the both of them before doing anything…” She smiled again as she let go. “Oh! If it isn’t too much trouble, could you please give me a call tomorrow to let me know how he is doing?” You gave a curt nod in response, she then patted you on the shoulder as she walked past to open the door to leave.

 

As your mind raced you almost forgot about Tony. Just as you turned around to warn her, she was already walking past his door.  _ He recovered quickly…  _ After closing your door you started at the piece of paper, wondering if it really would hurt Sans or not. You hadn’t realized how much time had passed until the clock struck midnight.  _ Fuck, it’s already this late!  _ All the exhaustion of the long day hit you at once causing you to feel haggard, staggering slightly you made your way to your room. You carefully opened the door to peek at Sans, who to your shock was wide awake. His white eyes lights shined brightly in the dark, though even in the darkness he looks so tired and scared. You flipped the light switch, startling him.  _ Poor thing.  _ “can’t sleep?” 

 

Sans just started, not even moving a muscle. If you were being honest it unnerved you, his eye lights just seemed to bore endlessly into your very being. Taking a deep breath in you took a step forward, only to freeze when he flinched. _I hope you’re burning in hell lila!_ Smiling gently you took a seat on the floor, not daring to take another step. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” You could feel your heart break a little as he hugged his knees tighter to his chest. “Do… do you want me to go?” He shook his head slowly. “Can I come closer to you?” Sans shook his head again. Your eyes were heavy, but you knew he needed you to be here for him right now so you sucked it up. Forcing your eyes to stay open you gave him a bright grin. “How about a bedtime story?” Sans didn’t give any sign of hearing you, still, you had a funny feeling that it was the closest you would get to a yes tonight. So you made up a tale of happy families, heroes, and even one with a traveling painter. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At some point you and Sans had fallen asleep, you, however, woke up first. After rolling your neck you stood up as quietly as you could, leaving him in your room while you went to the kitchen to check the time. It was only eight in the morning, but you had to start the day at some point. Just as you stretched your arms, the note fell from your sleeve. You stared at it for a long moment before it clicked.  _ Sans brothers… Papyrus!  _ A wave of giddy excitement washed over you as you picked it up, eagerly going to the landline and dialing in the number, only to freeze right before you hit the call button. Mamas words echoed in your head as you weighed the pros and cons. After a few moments, you called the number, tangling the chord in your fingers as the phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered, clearly half awake.  _ Shit! Of course, he’d was asleep, fuck! It’s too late to go back now! _

 

“Um, hi. Sorry to wake you… is this papyrus owner?” The line went dead for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“Yeah, and you are?” You took a deep breath in.

 

“I’m Sans owner, he is the older brother of papyrus from my understan-” He cut you off with a loud laugh.

 

“So you’re sans owner! That’s wonderful news! You know papyrus was so worried about him, that he has been talking about him non stop since I adopted him!” He laughed again. “Alright, could I get your name and number?” You held the phone to your ear for a long moment, completely lost on what had just happened. You kept wondering if this was a dream, if only because it was going far too smoothly. “Hello? Anyone there?” Shaking your head you answered softly.

 

“Yes, i’m here… I ah.” You let out a nervous chuckle as you tangled the chord even more. “I’m y/n, my number is (***)-***-****.  About the reason for my call.” 

 

“You wanted to arrange a meet up for them, right?” You nodded in shock before realizing he couldn’t see you.

 

“Ya, ah yes! Oh, you’ll probably need my address… I live at new monster’s street at Green-hearts apartments, 5th floor. Room 13.” You could hear a piece of paper being ripped out of something as laughter rang through once more. 

 

“Perfect! I’ll contact you as soon as i’m free.” He then hung up, leaving you holding the phone as you started at the wall for a second longer.  _ That was so easy!  _ You brushed your fingers in your hair, untangling some of the knots that had formed in your sleep. As you did this, you cast a glance towards your schedule. Happy to see today and tomorrow were your days off, you sighed loudly as you start to label off the things you had to do today.

 

“Shower, make breakfast, clean the bathroom, do laundry, go shopping…” You looked towards your room. “Buy groceries and new clothes for sans.”  _ What would he like? Maybe a hoodie, new pajamas, pants, what about slippers!  _ Feeling excited about the day you hang up the phone before walking to the bathroom to start what you hoped to be an amazing day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your hope for the day almost instantly died. Not even a moment after you had just turned on the shower and step in did you hear Sans terrifying scream. You sipped on the tiles in your rush to get to him, barely managing to wrap yourself in your towel as you slammed the door open. “What’s wrong! Is everything okay!” Sans small frame was one the bed in the fetal position rocking backward and forwards, he kept repeating something, but you couldn’t make it out due to his mumbling. Sans didn’t seem to notice your present until you reached out to touch him, he flinched and swatted your hand away before desperately crawling to the furthest edge of the bed. This time you managed to hear him clearly.

 

“Papyrus where are you? Papyrus!” He continued to say his brother’s name over and over, almost as if it was some kind of spell that would save him from whatever he had dreamed about. The only thing you could think to do in this moment was to hold him, but he seemed to be frightened of you which broke your heart.  _ What did lila do to you?  _ Feeling completely helpless, you froze unable to anything but stare. 

 

It wasn’t until his breathing calmed down and he looked at you, were you finally able to move again. You gave him a small smile as you spoke. “Are you alright now? Do you need anything?” You fought down the urge to ask about what had just happened, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to force him to speak about something that clearly traumatized him. Sans looked at you clearly confused about who you were, then it clicked. His eye lights brighten for a moment as he let his body relaxed a bit. Sans voice sounded exhausted and weak, cracking a bit as he spoke.

 

“So-sorry, did I wake you?” He winced as he scanned your face for any indication of the answer. You smiled again as you gestured to your towel. 

 

“No, I was just having a shower… um, can I pick you up? I mean if you don’t mind!” He looked reluctant but nodded his head none the less. Taking extra care to not startle him as you lowered your hand slowly onto the bed. He walked to you almost just as slowly, seemingly to reconsider for a moment before climbing onto your hand. You walked to the kitchen going straight to the table and placing him there. Once he was put down, sans had a questioning gaze as you turned around and started to pull out eggs, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice. You cracked a few eggs in a dish, scrambling them before glancing at Sans. “you hungry?” He didn’t get a chance to answer you as his stomach? Growled. A light blue blush spread over his cheekbones causing you to chuckle softly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You smiled happily as you continued to cook. 

 

Once you had plated everything, you walked over to him, placing the large portion in front of him with a doll set of silverware before filling a shot glass with some orange juice. “Sorry, I don’t have any smaller cups.” You placed it beside him before taking the seat directly across from him. After he made no movement for a while you spoke again. “Well, go on. Eat as much as you like.” He still didn’t move, only staring blankly at you. Seeing this as a sign to leave, you stood up and walked back to the bathroom. “I’m gonna hop in the shower, but call me if you need anything!” With that, you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thoughts so far!?


	5. uh...okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! I'm trying my best to get some updates out before school starts again, though i have ta say...*deep breathe in.* I AM SO OVER WORKED! God, lowkey dying XD HAHAHHAH 
> 
> Anywho, I did my best with my half asleep brain! So i hope you like and enjoy the update! :) Oh and i'm sorry for how short it is... Anyways, if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know. Oh of course the notes don't count! 
> 
> And feedback is welcomed and appreciated! <3 ALRIGHT! good night ya'll!

You couldn’t relax at all during your shower, which was probably the reason you cut it short. Your mind constantly berated you with questions and nonsensical worries, even though you knew for a fact he’d be fine for ten minutes by himself. You rested your head in your hands for a minute before drying yourself off. As you were doing this something occurred to you, maybe it was the fact you’d been so stressed out or the fact that your brain was still trying to handle Lila’s death, but you somehow didn’t think about what Sans might be feeling. He’s completely alone in a stranger's house whom he doesn't know very well, not to mention the fact that he's in a weakened state, he must be scared out of his mind. Feeling a bit guilty to have rushed him into a new relationship so fast after having such a bad experience, you sigh heavily.  _ Baby steps y/n, baby steps.  _ Sans didn’t deserve what had happened to him in the past, though that just means he deserves to have all the happiness you know you can give him. You weren’t about to turn tail and run out on him just because you were worried that you would upset him, feeling a rush of determination you decided right then and there that you would always stand by his side and be there for him no matter what he needed. With a nod to nobody in particular, you left the washroom, heading straight to your bedroom to get changed.

 

Once you were fully dressed you decided to do something nice for Sans, grabbing your phone you called Mama. The phone rang for half a second before being picked up with that same cheery greeting. “Hello! You’ve reached Mama’s bitty’s, how may I help you today?” you chuckled slightly before you answered.

 

“Hey, it’s y/n. I just wanted to let you know Sans is doing good so far…” You paused for a moment while you wondered how to a phrase your question. “Say, do you have some time today?” Mama’s light laughter could be heard before she replied.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, and I do have a lunch break coming up in fifteen minutes, though if you need me to come over for a while I can get one of the other workers to cover the rest of my shift.” It warmed your heart knowing she’d blow off work to help you, though you knew it wasn’t fair to do that to her. Shaking your head you spoke softly.

 

“I’m in no rush, really. Though if you could stop by after work it would mean a lot to me.” Mama hummed in thought for a moment or two before answering.

 

“That should be fine, but I have to wonder what you need my help with?” You frowned a bit while you glanced towards the door.

 

“I think Sans needs to see a familiar face right now, someone he trusts… And um, I was hoping you could show me how to make some monster food... “ The line went dead before unladylike laughter could be heard.   

 

“Oh sweetpea, that's so, well sweet of you. Of course, I’ll help you out, ah, someone just came into the shop. I’ll call you before I leave.” You held onto the phone for a good minute, simply listening to the dial tone. It shocked you just how kind-hearted and caring Mama was, though thanks to her kindness you felt a little bit better. Hanging up you went to leave your room, but stopped just before pushing the door open. Taking a deep breath in you mentally prepare yourself for what you were about to do. Sans was on the couch when you walked into the living room, seemingly staring off into space till you walked into view. The second his eye lights locked onto you his body language became defensive, a clear sign of distrust. You gave him your most disarming smile before pulling out a chair to sit across from him. He seemed to scan you for any indication of aggression before moving, ever so slowly backward. You took that as a sign to pull your chair further away, than it was just a matter of waiting for his body language to change. You managed to sit in silence for around eight minutes or so before Sans finally spoke up.

 

“What are you waiting for?” This wasn’t what you expected, though it was better than nothing. Tilting your head to the side for a second you thought over his question, he didn’t sound angry or confused, more nervous if anything.

 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do anything?” His poker face dropped to a confused expression, apparently, you caught him off guard. Suppressing your chuckle you spoke with a bit more relaxed tone. “I have some card games and board games if you’re interested? Or I could put on a movie...“ Watching him carefully revealed, nothing. “I have some books you could read too, um or we could talk?” You waited for him to do anything for a while before deciding to ramble off childhood stories to break the tension. “I’ll start then, I grew up in a small town with my parents and a younger brother.” He twitched slightly after you said the ‘younger brother’ part, deciding that was a good sign you continued. “ My brother's name is Cole, we don’t really look alike, but I took after our mother so that makes sense.” You let out a forced laugh before coughing at the awkward silence. “Do, do you have any siblings?” You, of course already knew the answer, still, you waited to hear his response.

 

“What are you aiming for?” Well, that wasn’t what you expected. His sockets narrowed in suspicion as you wondered what you had said to provoke him. When nothing came to mind you shook your head.

 

“I can tell you’re smart, so I’m not gonna try and make up an excuse.” Sans looked surprised again as you continued. “I want to get to know you better, not by asking Mama everything about you, but from you yourself.” Closing your eyes for a moment you wondered what his life had been like at Lila’s. “I also want you to get to know me, not only because I want to be your new owner, but because I want us to be friends.” Your voice cracked a bit at the start, still, you had a feeling he could tell you were being truthful. Sans made an odd face before sighing.

 

“You're a strange kid, ya know that… Yeah, I have a younger brother.” His grin became slightly more relaxed as he leaned forward a bit. “Papyrus, he is the coolest.” You waited patiently for him to continue, though when a minute had passed you came to the realization he had finished. Maybe family wasn’t a good topic for him?      

 

“What foods do you like? Oh, and is there anything you don’t like?” He chuckled lightly before answering.

 

“I love ketchup, don’t really care for mustard though.” Sans seemed to think about something for a moment or two before speaking again. “Could I ask you something?” You nodded in reply. “Why do you have so many stuffed rabbits underneath your bed?” You could feel the blood drain from your face as your mind raced.  _ He saw my childhood toys!  _ You wanted to die from embarrassment. Sans grin turned into a smirk as he watched you go through emotions. “Did you have a mini moment when you saw mama?” That wasn’t where you thought he’d go with that, though now that you thought about it. Mama was, in fact, a giant bunny monster and to top it off, she was pink!

  
  


“How about I get you some ketchup!” You stood up too quickly and ended up kicking the table with your pinky toe. Though you managed to keep from cursing as you quietly planned the table’s demise. Once you were in the kitchen you began searching for a shot glass, though as you did this you began to wonder what you should talk about once you came back. Maybe ask about his hobbies or what he was interested in? Music? You let out a low groan once you finished checking the cabinet, thats when you looked above it. Low and behold all your extra shot glasses were in a row, knowing you were to short to reach without a chair you debated your options. Deciding to take the lazy route, you began to jump while reaching for one of them. When you finally managed to grab one you managed to knock down two of them. They crashed upon impact, some of the glass cutting your bare feet causing you to curse loudly.

“Are you okay!” Sans was standing on the countertop, blue drops of sweat falling down his skull as he stared at you.

 

“Yeah, just dropped some glasses, cut myself a bit… Sorry to have scared you.” One of your hands brushed through your hair as you apologized. Just as you started to wonder how he had gotten there, his face paled.

 

“You’re bleeding!” Glancing down at your feet you notice a small piece of glass stick in the top of your foot.  _ How the fuck did that happen? What are the chances of that in the first place! _ Feeling your eyebrows knit in frustration you sigh, though before you could reassure him it was nothing to worry about his voice lowered, speaking with a demanding tone.

 

“Sit down now!” Maybe it was because it reminded you of how your dad used to speak before reminding you as a child, but you obeyed without thinking. Sitting down on the floor as Sans teleported to where your feet were and without warning, he pulled out the piece of glass. Needless to say, it hurt like a bitch, blood started to run freely as you hissed. “Go and clean it out properly before bandaging it. I’ll clean this up while you do that.”

 

“I’ll clean thi-” He glared at you before you could plead your case. _ Definitely a big brother. _ Still holding the blood covered piece of glass he pointed towards the door.

 

“Now.” Even though he was much smaller than you, you listened. When you got to the bathroom you found the bandages and peroxide, placing your foot over the tub you bit into your lip as you poured some onto the wound. As it turns out, you managed to cut yourself in five different spots. Running some hot water on the wound to finish it up, you balanced on one leg as you reached behind yourself. It took you about three minutes to cover the holes in polysporin and to bandage them. Once that was over you walked back to the kitchen, fully expecting to see the same mess. Surprisingly, Sans had really cleaned it all. Not even one shard of glass was on the floor. “Did you clean it out well?” Looking around the room you spot him sitting on top of the fridge with a displeased expression. You nodded, to which he gestured for you to take a seat. Pulling out one of the kitchen chairs you saw him disappear once more, before re-appearing beside you. “What were you thinking, use a chair to grab something you can’t reach or call me! What would have happened if it was heaver! What if you get hurt worse than that! What then!” This sudden change was so sudden you were taken aback for a good second or two before breaking down into laughter. He didn’t find it nearly as funny as you had. “Why are you laughing!” Managing to hold it in a bit you spoke happily.

 

“No, it's just. I didn’t expect this would break the ice between us.” His face completely deadpanned before he faced palmed.

 

“Heh, yeah. I probably freaked out more than I would have, probably because of the dreams I’ve been having lately…” You gestured for him to elaborate. He looked unsure for a second before shrugging. “Paps got hurt once… I guess sometimes I just can’t forget it. Heh, to tell ya the truth, I’m still pretty worried about him.” As fast as he opened up, his body language changed. Arms now crossed as he held himself. Not knowing what else to do or say you smiled softly.

 

“Thanks for helping with the mess… Um, would you like to watch a movie with me?” He gave you a small nod in response.  _ Pretty women or Harry potter?  _ You wondered which movie he would like more as you placed your hand on the table for him to climb onto, once he had you made your way to the couch. The second you had put him down he moved to the other end of the sofa, leaving a sizable gap between you both. Sighing a bit you hit play on the movie.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway through the movie, someone knocked on your door. Glancing towards Sans you noticed he was enthralled. His legs were at the very end of the sofa, swinging as his eye lights glowed brighter than you’d ever seen. It was super cute, so instead of pausing the movie, you got up to answer the door, taking care not to disturb him. You looked through the peephole before opening it, the person on the other side was someone you’d never seen before. Leaving the chain on you opened it. A man with curly brown locks smiled at you before speaking. “Hello, is this l/n's residence?”

 

“Yes, may I ask why you’re asking?” His face dropped as he pulled out a folder from his briefcase.

 

“I’m from Wolfin’s Heart’s legal division, I’m here today to let you know you’ve been served by Lila Way for stealing a bitty without reason as well as threats towards her well being.” The first thing you felt was confusion, then it was replaced by guilt.

 

“May I ask when this was filed?”

 

“Three days ago ma’am” You felt your sins crawling on your back as you took the folder from him. Lila’s death had happened yesterday so it was probably not known yet to her friends and family. You could feel the beginning of a headache coming on as you opened it, pulling out the first letter. That's when something occurred to you. Her case had to have been put as a top priority since it was processed so fast, though that wouldn’t have been normal unless. You looked over the names on the processing sheet, Lila Way, lawyer Tom Way. Her husband was a lawyer! “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did'ya think of the update??


	6. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been depressed and now I'm buzzed, sleep deprived and have a final test tomorrow morning. :/  
> BUT! I did say I would update this story this weekend, so here is an update for you guys! :) 
> 
> As always! If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! And comments are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Wish me luck on this test! Bye for now!

The man seemed confused by your outburst as his eyebrows furrowed, lips forming a thin line. “Excuse me?” His voice wavered slightly as he spoke. Not wanting to incriminate yourself further you smiled softly, waving a hand in the air in hopes of deterring him. 

 

“It’s nothing… Oh! May I ask when and where I have to meet Tom to discuss the charge?” His gaze seemed to bore into you for a long moment before his expression turned back to normal. Voice returning to that sickly sweet tone as pulled out a card to hand to you. 

 

“You will have to either call and book an appointment or wait the allotted time for the case to start.” The card he handed you had one number on it, Toms Way printed on the bottom in gold lettering. “Lucky for you, Tom is a kind-hearted person and wanted to discuss this matter in person before continuing. His direct line is on that card, please make sure to call within two days.” His eyes darkened as he scanned your figure. Goosebumps erupted all over as you recalled that look, predatory and hungry. 

 

“I-I’ll be sure to.” As soon as you stuttered he grinned. 

 

“Thank you for being so collaborative in this endeavor. Have a nice day now.” He didn’t move so much as a muscle as you closed the door, even after shutting it you watched him stare absentmindedly at the door through the peephole. He seemed completely blank for those minutes, almost like he was thinking deeply about something. Sans spoke from behind you then, effectively breaking you from your trance. 

 

“Why’d you leave durning the movie?” He questioned softly. Tone still holding a bit of fear as he did so. You stared at the wood of the door for a couple of seconds, trying to hold in your fear, anxiety, and utter guilt. As you took a few more deep breaths you managed to smile softly as you turned around all the while keeping the file behind your back. 

 

“There was someone at the door for me, why did you leave?” You faked surprise and excitement as you replied to your own question. “Could it be you missed me?” Sans didn’t seem to take the bait as he stared you down, or well, up. His eye lights dimmed a bit as he shuffled slightly. He seemed to think something over before sighing and shaking his skull. 

 

“Just wondering if I could watch another one?” You felt a bit of gratefulness as well as guilt, knowing full well he was trying to respect your boundaries. 

 

“Of course…” You really wanted to be strong, to watch the movie with him and relax. Though, that nagging feeling in the back of your mind caused you to focus on the more pressing issue. “I do have to make a few phone calls for my shop.” His grin fell a bit more causing you to panic. “But I’ll join you as soon as I’m finished. I promise.” As soon as you uttered those last words he seemed to flinch, now hugging himself. For a split second, you wanted to pry, but you wanted to give him the same amount of respect he did you. Giving him another soft smile you did as you said, setting up the movie before grabbing your cell phone, going straight into your room. Leaning on the door allowed a dam to break, tears burning your eyes as they fell. Everything you tried to ignore, push down so you could continue, came bubbling out. All the fear, regret, joy, sorrow, and anger. It hurt knowing that you can’t do anything to fix what happened, and yet, every time you closed your eyes you thought of what you could have done. Of how it could have fixed everything that's happening now. It took you a long time to calm down enough to look at your phone, but once you had you noticed something alarming. A text from Joe from yesterday night.       

 

Working Joe- ‘The police showed up looking for you. Did something happen?’  

 

You reread it a couple of times before another wave of anxiety and fear took over. You started rocking back and forth while your phone began ringing. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer until the third and last note. Voice breaking slightly. “Y-Y/n speaking. How can I help you?” Mama’s voice echoed across the line and you could just imagine her cute confused and worried expression as she spoke. 

 

“Honey? Are you all right? You sound like you’ve been crying?” You nodded in response knowing full well she couldn’t see you. 

 

“Ye-yea watched a sad film…” She sighed before you spoke again. “Why are you calling?” The line went dead for a second before her heartwarming laughter rang through.

 

“I just called to say I’m twenty minutes away and getting a coco bunny from my pal's place. Thought that maybe you could use one?” You felt a small smile tug at your lips before you mumbled your response. 

 

“Please, that would be amazing.” 

 

“That's the spirit hon! You already sound better!” That caused you to giggle before you remembered why you came into your room. The file and card laying beside you on the ground. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you, and I’m sure Sans feels the same. But I do have to go, got some calls to make.” You heard her hum in response before the sound of her phone dropping echoed out as well as her soft cursing. Hanging up on your end, you took a long pause before dialing Tom’s number. The ringing echoing in your head until an irritated voice spoke.

 

“Tom Way, who is this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think so far?


End file.
